Mystical Adventure!
, performed by , is the first and only opening for the Dragon Ball anime as well as the movies from 1 to 3. Lyrics Rōmaji Tsukamō ze!　DRAGON BALL Sekai de ittō　suriru na himitsu Sagasō ze!　DRAGON BALL Sekai de ittō　yukai na kiseki Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima Sō sa ima koso adobenchā! Mune waku-waku no ai ga　GISSIRI Iro toridori no yume ga　DOSSARI Kono yo no doko ka de　hikatte ’ru Soitsu mitsuke ni yukō ze BOY Yōkaihenge mo　buttobashi Kumo no mashin de　kyō mo tobu no sa Let’s try try try　makafushigi Sora o kakenuke　yama o koe Let’s fly fly fly　daibōken Fushigi na tabi ga hajimaru ze Te ni irero!　DRAGON BALL Sekai de ittō　tegowai chansu Oikakero!　DRAGON BALL Sekai de ittō　ikashita dorama Kono yo wa　dekkai takarajima Sō sa ima koso adobenchā! Karada ippai　yūki VISSIRI Hitomi ippai　egao NICCORI Gokū wa MUJAKI na　chōsensha Da kedo pawā wa　hanpa ja nai ze Jan-Ken panchi ni　Kamehameha Don’na teki de mo　kanai wa shinai Let’s try try try　makafushigi Niji no burijji　kugurinuke Let’s fly fly fly　daibōken Fushigi na yume o mi ni yukō Tsukamō ze!　DRAGON BALL Sekai de ittō　suriru na himitsu Sagasō ze!　DRAGON BALL Sekai de ittō　yukai na kiseki Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima Sō sa ima koso adobenchā! Tsukamō ze!　DRAGON BALL Sekai de ittō　suriru na himitsu Sagasō ze!　DRAGON BALL Sekai de ittō　yukai na kiseki Kono yo wa dekkai takarajima Sō sa ima koso adobenchā! English Let’s grab up the Dragon Balls! The world’s most thrilling secret Let’s hunt down the Dragon Balls! The world’s happiest miracle This world is one big treasure island That’s right! Now’s the time for adventure! Love is tightly packed inside my excited heart I have so many multicolored dreams Somewhere in this world, they’re shining Let’s go and find them, Boy Beating up all sorts of weird creatures we’ll fly on the cloud-machine again today Let’s try, try, try, profound mystery Shooting through the sky, and going over mountains Let’s fly, fly, fly, great adventure Our mysterious journey is about to begin Get ahold of the Dragon Balls! The world’s most risky opportunity Chase after the Dragon Balls! The world’s most exciting drama This world is one big treasure island That’s right! Now’s the time for adventure! With his body chock full of courage And his eyes full of smiles Goku is an innocent competitor But his power is no joke With a Jan-Ken punch and a Kamehameha He won’t lose to any opponent Let’s try, try, try, profound mystery Passing under a rainbow bridge Let’s fly, fly, fly, great adventure Let’s go and have a mysterious dream Let’s grab up the Dragon Balls! The world’s most thrilling secret Let’s hunt down the Dragon Balls! The world’s happiest miracle This world is one big treasure island That’s right! Now’s the time for adventure! Let’s grab up the Dragon Balls! The world’s most thrilling secret Let’s hunt down the Dragon Balls! The world’s happiest miracle This world is one big treasure island That’s right! Now’s the time for adventure! FUNimation Dub Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls! What a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams — a thrilling mystery! Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free. Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy. Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed. Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief! Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below! Let's try, try, try, seize the day, And make new friends along the way! Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls! What a great adventure this will be. Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams — a thrilling mystery! Harmony Gold Dub Get that Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! But don't you know to make a wish, you must possess them all? Seven magic balls! Hear the Dragon call! And feel the mighty magic of those sacred Balls. And then, one wish is yours As any wish at all! Danger! Daring! Deadly! Dragon! Zero is our Hero! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He comes from away! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He's here to save the day! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! Bad guys, lurking everywhere! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! Wise guys! They don't know at all! Watch as the villain falls In the bravest quest of all! Dragon Ball! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Son Gokū * Bulma * Oolong * Kulilin (version 2 only) * Yamcha * Pu'ar * Lunch (version 2 only) * Tenshinhan (version 2 only) * Chaozu (version 2 only) * Muten Rōshi * Umigame (version 1 only) * Yajirobe (version 2 only) * Shenron * Piccolo (version 2 only) * Piano (version 2 only) Category:Openings Category:Songs